In ophthalmic surgery, a surgeon may typically use surgical apparatus comprising a vitreoretinal system with posterior segment and anterior segment procedure capabilities. The surgical apparatus may also include various probes, an ophthalmic microscope, an endoilluminator, a console with processors and a touch panel screen, and an embedded laser that's controlled from a system screen on the monitor.
The types of probes used may include vitrectomy probes and laser probes. Vitrectomy probes may be used during vitreoretinal surgery to remove ocular tissues, such as vitreous humor and membranes covering the retina. These probes have a port for drawing in and dissecting tissues. The port opens a fixed amount, tissue is drawn into the port utilizing vacuum, the port closes repeatedly, severing the tissue, and the tissue is aspirated. This action may be repeated to remove desired tissues. Surgeons currently need to actively manage cutting rate, aspiration level of flow rate, and positioning of the vitrectomy probe. For example, during large amplitude or rapid movements, aspiration should be reduced to avoid tearing of tissues.
A laser probe may a continuous laser beam or a pulsed laser beam. During ophthalmic surgery, the surgeon must move the laser probe in a constant-velocity fashion to achieve equal burns. For a pulsed laser application, the surgeon needs to stop motion of the laser probe motion to create a circular burn.